


You like tall guys?

by mybeanieandme



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT Chapter Two - Fandom
Genre: After the Jade Orient, Blow Jobs, Canon-compliant ish, Coming Out, Confessions, Fix-It of Sorts, Hand Jobs, Light Drinking, M/M, Organic Swedish Fish, excessive use of the word dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: “God your mouth is so soft, dude,” Richie’s mind could think of literally nothing else.“You should try chapstick some time, dipshit,” Eddie kissed him again and Richie kissed him back harder.ORRichie isn't sure how they got him to agree to stay but he's sleepless in his room their first night at the Inn and Eddie stops by his room.





	You like tall guys?

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is a love letter to two pieces of fanart: 
> 
> [This one by JeremyJohnIrons](https://jeremyjohnirons.tumblr.com/post/188179785762/really-truly-unironically-love-how-much-eddie-and)  
and  
[This one by Meglm](https://meglm.tumblr.com/post/187775058610/well-the-popular-consensus-was-to-post-all-my)
> 
> I love this ship so much, bro. 
> 
> This hasn't been proofread or anything so- forgive any mistakes.

It was cold in the inn and Richie wanted to leave. He’d agreed to hear Mike out only because Bill had asked him to. And- also because Eddie had agreed first. If he was being really truly honest with himself it was because of Eddie. Most everything was because of Eddie. Eddie’s compromise had been leaving his two larger suitcases in his car and Richie was far more than a little bit proud of how haughty he’d looked when Ben asked him if he needed any help putting them into the car.

Richie and Beverly had sat on the porch sharing a bottle of bourbon and watched as their two old friends- who were now older- flexed their surprisingly toned muscles to wrestle the luggage in the car.

Eddie was insisting to Ben he could do it himself and Ben was insisting that it really wasn’t a big deal.

“Boys are so silly sometime,” Beverly rolled her eyes and took a long pull.

“Yeah,” Richie huffed a laugh. “They sure are.” And he adjusted his pants before he took the bottle back.

He thought about how natural that had felt, sitting there with Bev watching Eddie and Ben, like they were two spouses watching their husbands flipping burgers on a grill or some shit like that and not two people scared out of their mind watching two other people scared out of their minds helping each other flee. 

Richie turned over and stared at the wall, unsure why his room seemed to be the only one without an AC unit and yet was the coldest.

There was a knock at the door. Richie ignored it. The knock came again and he got up hesitantly and stood in front of it expecting a red balloon to inflate through the keyhole.

But it didn’t. All that came from the other side was Eddie’s soft voice. “Richie? You up?”

Richie opened the door and he was sure he was dreaming.Eddie Kaspbrak was there in his soft blue pajama pants and a maroon colored t shirt. He had always looked good in shades of red. “What’s up, Eds?”

“Sorry to- disturb you, man,” Eddie said and the expression that crossed his face was something akin to “what the fuck am I doing right now.” “Ah- you know what- never mind-.”

“Bro,” Richie grabbed his arm and pulled him inside before he could protest. “You don’t get to wake me up and then just walk away.” He had the door halfway shut before he paused. “Actually- I mean- you’re- you can do if you want. Obviously- I’m.”

Eddie laughed at him, oh it was at him for sure. “We’re two doofuses without a full sentence between us.”

“Yeah,” Richie smiled his most pained smile. “Guess I’m tired-.” He wasn’t tired. Well- he was up until about two minutes ago with Eddie showed up. Now he was just love sick. There was something about Eddie standing here that made it hard for him to think. It was the smell of him and the sudden rushing memory of the smell of him. As a kid Eddie always smelled faintly like polyethylene, from pill bottles or pill cases or freshly unwrapped bottles, boxes or cases and the grass his mother told him to avoid. As an adult Eddie smelled like Eddie and Richie wanted to kiss him so badly he clenched his fists.

“You, okay, Rich?” Eddie asked and his eyes fell on the bourbon bottle Richie had brought to bed. He did not mean to bring it to bed, but Bev had handed it to him as he got up to leave and inexplicably he had carried it upstairs. 

“Yeah- I-,” he shook his head like he was trying to decide what to say, he sighed. “Just a long ass day. I don’t even want to be here anymore, you know?”

“Yeah- I know,” Eddie nodded in agreement.

They stood like that for a minute. The years and space between them feeling like the Grand fucking Canyon.

“Shit- I’m sorry for bothering you I guess I should let you sleep,” Eddie seemed to have broken the spell and was walking away. Wait, no. That is the opposite of what Richie wanted. He caught his wrist.

“Please, don’t go, Eds- I wasn’t sleeping anyway,” Richie said and his hand was hot and his ears felt warm.

Eddie visibly relaxed. “I can’t sleep either.”

“And you didn’t want to bother Bev? Or Hot Ben?” Richie joked.

Eddie didn’t laugh. He simply shook his head. “No-,” he laughed then as if only just realizing, “I just wanted to see you, Rich.” Then he added, “as hot as Ben is.”

“God, he’s so fucking hot,” Richie tilted his head back for dramatics, announcing it to the heavens and releasing his hold on Eddie’s wrist, happy to have something to focus on that wasn’t how badly he wanted Eddie naked in his bed.

“You like tall guys?” Eddie quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Richie.

“No, actually, I’ve always had a thing for Little People actually- I’ve been told it’s borderline a fetish, honestly, it’s a problem-,” Richie rambled.

“Dude,” Eddie rolled his eyes and started walking out of the room. 

“Please-,” Richie hated how desperate he sounded. “That was a really terrible and insensitive joke- no- I’m not into tall dudes.”

“But you are- into- dudes?” Eddie clarified.

“Yeah,” Richie nodded. And just like that- it was out. He was out. Eddie didn’t hit him or run away or any of the million other things Richie worried he might do if he found out- if anyone found out. Eddie simply sat on the bed and reached for the bottle of bourbon.

“I thought you didn’t drink-,” Richie started.

“I don’t,” Eddie shook his head and unscrewed the cap just to smell the liquor. “I sometimes wish I could.” _Like right now._ Seemed to go unsaid.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Eddie asked. 

Richie chuckled.

“What’s so fucking funny, bro?” Eddie frowned.

“No- Eddie, I don’t have a boyfriend,” Richie hung his head and sat down on the bed as far away as he could with it being a queen sized bed.

“Why not?” Eddie’s frown grew deeper.

_Because they’re not you and I didn’t realize that until I remembered who the fuck you were._

“Hard to date when you’re- a ‘star comedian’ and you’re not exactly out,” Richie settled with instead, he did the air quotes and Eddie chuckled.

“You ever think about coming out?” Eddie asked.

Richie shook his head slowly before he nodded even more slowly, and then he shrugged. “It just doesn’t seem to matter at this point- I mean.” How the fuck were words even coming out of his mouth at this point and what the fuck was he even saying. “It’s not like I’m a monk- I know how to use grindr- it’s just not a priority right now I guess.”

Eddie matched his slow nod and he stood up. 

_Shit. Fuck. Shit. He scared him off._

“Give me two seconds-,” Eddie darted off and Richie’s heart stopped. But he came back with a bag of the Whole Foods' organic equivalent of swedish fish.

“Candy, Eds?” Richie asked as he was passed the bag.

“Don’t tell,” Eddie winked at him and they settled back together against the headboard, staring at the green wallpaper on the opposite wall.

“Have you always known?” Eddie broke the silence, popping a few colorful fish into his mouth. Richie, very smoothly, shoved every fish he was holding in his hand into his mouth to give himself time to think of a response. He felt like he was vibrating out of his skin and wondered if Eddie could feel the tremor he was sure was noticeable by now.

Richie shrugged noncommittally and had to swallow his masticated fish eventually. “I don’t know- I guess THAT- summer-. I mean I’d always suspected but— something happened That summer and I understood better.”

“Huh,” Eddie answered, sounding more contemplative and then he huffed a laugh.

“What?” Richie asked, finally turning to look at Eddie for the first time in a long time.

“I don’t know,” Eddie ate another fish. “It’s funny. I always kinda hoped you had a crush on me.”

Richie’s eyebrows shot into his hairline and he was grateful he didn’t have any food in his mouth to choke on. “Dude-,” was all he could say and Eddie turned to look at him.

“Sorry- is that weird?” He furrowed his brows.

Richie dry swallowed and shook his head. “No- it’s not weird.”

“It took a lot of therapy for me to realize that that’s what it was at the time- I just thought you were some trash mouth asshole and I wanted your attention all the time,” Eddie offered Richie the last remaining candy, which Richie could not refuse, before crumpling the bag and setting it on the nightstand. “And then- I guess I forgot it. I forgot I knew you. When I watched your comedy special- I didn’t even recognize your name.”

Richie held the fish in his hand, sitting quietly as his mind raced with every word in the English language and he could not string any of them together to deal with this.

Eddie looked at his shocked expression and moved to stand up. “I’m sorry- I made it awkward- I’ll g-.”

“Spaghetti-,” Richie said finally, eyes catching Eddie’s.

Eddie smiled. “I always hated that nickname.”

“Part of you liked it,” Richie retorted.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I guess.”

Richie tossed the remaining fish onto the floor and kissed Eddie with both of his hands on Eddie’s face. Had his eyes been open he would have seen the shocked expression on Eddie’s face, but they weren’t so all he could feel was Eddie’s soft moisturized lips pressed to his own. 

“God your mouth is so soft, dude,” Richie’s mind could think of literally nothing else.

“You should try chapstick some time, dipshit,” Eddie kissed him again and Richie kissed him back harder. 

They made out for twenty whole minutes like horny fucking teenagers, each daring the other in a game of chicken of how far their fingers would go and how soon they’d push the other away. But it didn’t happen. And suddenly Richie was down to his boxers and Eddie was down to his skivvies. 

Richie was nestled between Eddie’s muscular thighs- jesus did Eddie run? Eddie was fucking cut.He could tell even now with his glasses off. That’s how cut he was. What the fuck dude?!

Eddie furrowed his brows. “Dude- your face-?”

“How are you this fucking ripped, dude? We’re forty- GOD! You’re hotter than Ben!” Richie’s eyes were blown and his face was flush. He wanted to touch Eddie everywhere.

“Shut up, bro,” Eddie reached a hand directly for Richie’s gut. It was a tummy more so than a gut- Eddie liked to grab it and Richie liked to let him and then kiss him.

“God I need to fucking come,” Richie groaned in frustration as Eddie dry humped him again.

“So do it,” Eddie said, his mouth somewhere over Richie’s pulse point having just left a mark there.

“Dude,” Richie’s head shook ever so slightly and Eddie just kissed his lips and slipped his hand in his briefs and gripped him in the softest skin he’d ever felt. Jesus christ did Eddie wear moisturizing gloves to bed? And his grip was so perfect it was like he could read Richie’s mind.

“Yeah, Rich- you think I don’t know how you like to be touched? I’ve seen you do it enough times-,” Eddie said in response to his expression alone, the sheer surprise that Eddie would have ever interacted with such a thing as an erection. But then he remembered when they’d all discovered a porno tape and he had been the only one cocky enough to take it home. He and Eddie watched it together on a dare. God he’d forgotten and god how many times had they watched it together and why had neither of them realized. Or had they and he’d forgotten that too?

“Fuck- Eddie- I’m,” Richie rolled his hips with the rhythm Eddie made.

“I know, Richie,” Eddie kissed him softly and Richie came with a shout up his hip just out of his boxers. _Jesus fucking._

“Christ- Eddie,” Richie kissed him hard and kissed down Eddie’s neck and chest, the stray tattoos or interesting marks and moles that he recognized from childhood when he’d tattooed the memory of Eddie’s body in his mind like the constellations.

He pressed Eddie’s underwear down and off his hips. Richie groaned. “Of course you have the perfect fucking cock!”

“What?” Eddie sounded so incredibly confused Richie looked up at him.

“You’ve got my favorite kind of cock,” Richie sighed. “Everyone has a preference and yours is mine.”

“God, shut up, Richie!” the second half of Richie’s name out of Eddie’s mouth was a moan as Richie used the opportunity of Eddie’s cock to shut himself up. He licked around Eddie’s tip and then experimented with how far he could take Eddie on a first run. God he was a nice size too. Was Eddie put on this earth to be Yin to his Yang? Or had all of his preferences come from Eddie originally. Had Richie wanted Eddie so shortsightedly that he had never realized that everything he liked was Eddie.

Eddie snapped his hips in Richie’s mouth and moaned his name and it was on. He wanted Eddie to say his name like that a hundred times more, Eddie fucked his mouth nice and slow while Richie sucked Eddie off hard.

Eddie lasted longer than Richie did, not that it was a contest, he just took his time watching Richie work his length. Richie was good at sucking cock. He knew he was, he had a big loud mouth and it was good for two things, both of which he liked immensely. 

He pressed his hand to his erection (christ he was hard already again?! Eddie moaning his name was honestly enough to make him come a hundred times) as Eddie came at the back of his throat and he swallowed and Eddie looked at him like he was the Messiah.

Richie came back up, offering Eddie a kiss which he accepted.

“Who wouldn’t want to kiss you after that?” Eddie pressed his tongue into Richie’s mouth, tasting himself there.

“I wasn’t sure- how sanitary-,” Richie started but Eddie kissed him again.

“Who hasn’t tasted themselves at one point or another?” Eddie kissed him again.

“Jesus christ, dude,” Richie blushed. “Quit fucking saying everything I daydreamed you’d say when we were in high school.”

“You wanted me to say this shit in high school?” Eddie moved his attention to Richie’s neck, it needed an accessory to go with the hickey on the other side.

“Yeah, man- I’d- fuck- I’d think about you saying the filthiest things to get a rise out of me and I’d come so hard imagining myself dropping to my knees and just sucking you off,” Richie put his glasses back on and blinked Eddie at him.

“That’s really fucking romantic,” Eddie furrowed his brows. “God why are you so hot?”

That was the power of Richie’s cock sucking. He jokes and Eddie frowned at him. “I mean it, Rich, I’ve always thought you were cute,” Eddie patted the side of his face before pushing it away. 

Richie rolled his eyes. “You were the cute one Eddie. In those fucking shorts. God I wanted to stick my hand up so badly.” 

“Wow, you were really horny for little Eddie,” Eddie stood up to get Richie a wet washcloth.

“Baby Richie was horny for little Eddie,” Richie clarified as he reached for the bourbon. “This Richie is over the moon about grown Eddie. Fuck, Eds. I mean really?” he sipped the bourbon and gestured to all of Eddie.

Eddie rolled his eyes lovingly and ran the washcloth around Richie’s stomach before Richie just shoved it into his pants.

“Classy,” Eddie chuckled.

“Nothing but,” Richie assured him. 

Eddie huffed a laugh then as if something occurred to him.

“What’s up, Eds?” Richie asked, concerned.

“I wish I’d remembered all that fucking therapy, man. Could’ve saved me some time- could’ve- kept me from marrying Myra.”

“Derry fucking BLOWS, dude,” Richie unscrewed the bourbon cap and took a swig.

“Not as hard as you do, man,” Eddie said and Richie almost spit his bourbon in Eddie’s face.

“DUDE!” Richie smacked Eddie’s shoulder. “That joke was worse than one of mine! Fuck dude!” He collapsed into a fit of laughter and Eddie took the opportunity to punch him in the arm back. Eddie wondered how he had lived with out this for so long.


End file.
